Espoir  Clair de lune II
by Maywen
Summary: Lors d'un voyage, Luna fait une découverte qui pourrait changer la vie des Londubat.


Auteur: Chlo/Maywen/Cassiopée

Titre: Espoir

Rating: tout public

Couple: Neville/Luna

Disclamer: Harry Potter et sa clique sont toujours la propriété de JK Rowling la bien nommée. Je ne touche rien et je ne fais qu'emprunter pour votre plaisir ses personnages.

Note de l'auteur: Salut à tous! Et bien, bienvenue ici ^^ J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira. La lecture de Clair de Lune n'est pas obligatoire pour pouvoir apprécier cette partie mais vous pouvez bien sûr la lire, la relire et tout et tout ^^

Note de l'auteur bis: pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, j'ai ouvert un blog pour rassembler mes fics par série/livres. C'est un blog wordpress nommé ducotedecassiopee. Voilà, j'vous laisse lire tranquillement

Excellente lecture!

* * *

><p>Tranquillement installée dans son salon, Augusta grattait négligemment la tête de son chat, cadeau de son petit-fils pour son dernier anniversaire. Elle se pencha, pour récupérer sa tasse de café sur la petite table basse et lorsqu'elle se redressa, la boule de poils se redressa, les oreilles en arrière.<p>

- Tu as entendu quelque chose, Zamira ? » Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment avant de relever la tête, elle aussi.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un bec de chouette contre la vitre se fit entendre et Augusta leva les yeux au ciel en voyant accourir Neville en pyjama. Il était encore à moitié endormi, les yeux presque clôt et il se grattait négligemment le crâne.

- Sais-tu qu'il est déjà onze heures ! » Le gronda-t-elle alors qu'il sautillait presque de joie en voyant l'expéditeur du message.  
>- Je sais. C'est de Luna.<p>

Augusta était toujours impressionnée de voir que son petit-fils avait acquis la même attitude mi naïve mi insouciante que Luna Lovegood. Ils se fréquentaient maintenant depuis quelques années mais ils ne semblaient pas motivés pour officialiser les choses.

- Toujours en vadrouille ? Amérique du sud ?  
>- Il semblerait que oui.<p>

Luna voyageait beaucoup. Elle parcourait le monde à la recherche d'animaux fantastiques, parfois imaginaires, et celui lui convenait. Augusta s'inquiétait un peu de la savoir si loin même si elle ne l'aurait pas avoué, même sous la torture.

Neville parcourait du regard le message, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il récupéra une deuxième lettre dans la première, il la vérifia avant de la tendre à sa grand-mère. Augusta ouvrit délicatement le pli et entama sa lecture.

Chère madame Augusta,

J'espère que vous allez bien et que Zamira et vous passez des jours paisibles. En recherchant des informations sur les Nargoles d'Argentine, j'ai fait une découverte qui me semble prometteuse. Je ne peux malheureusement rien vous révéler dans cette lettre – qui sait entre quelles mains elle pourrait transiter! – mais je rentrerai dès que possible pour vous dire de quoi il retourne. En attendant, Neville va s'occuper des graines que contient sa lettre. Cette plante m'a été certifiée sans risque mais les argentins sont des personnes très farceuses. Pourriez-vous vérifier que Neville ne court pas de danger ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse chatouiller des nuits durant par une plante facétieuse.  
>Merci d'avance.<br>Portez-vous bien, faites bien attention aux Joncheruines et n'oubliez pas de bien nourrir votre chat.  
>Bisouilles !<p>

Luna

Augusta leva une énième fois les yeux devant la naïveté et la candeur de Luna. Vraiment. Son Neville avait vraiment de la chance d'être avec une telle perle. Même si cela lui causait bien des tracas et une fâcheuse tendance à devenir paranoïaque devant les jeunes amoureux et leurs idées farfelues.

Neville planta le matin-même les graines sous l'œil paresseux de Zamira. Il obtint dans les deux jours des plantes robustes, incroyablement grandes et, fort heureusement, inoffensives. Durant les trois jours suivants, les plantes devinrent si grandes qu'il fallut les placer dehors ce qui accentua au centuple leur incroyable développement. La maison fut rapidement envahie et seuls quelques rayons de soleils parvenaient encore à l'intérieure de la petite maison.

Neville fut obligé de dégager le chemin avec l'épée de Griffondor – cadeau pour les services rendus durant la guerre - pour ouvrir le passage à un Ron Weasley riant aux éclats et une Hermione Granger luttant, elle-aussi, contre le fou-rire. Leur visite surprise lui avait valu quelques surnoms et une réputation de dangereux élagueur de plantes sauvages.

Luna arriva un beau matin, quelques mois plus tard, et sa première réaction fut de demander des explications sur l'étrange choix de replanter une forêt vierge en pleine campagne anglaise.

- C'est joli, je ne dis pas, mais c'est loin de votre jardin si simple à la française, madame Augusta.

Pour toute réponse, les Londubat lui resservirent du thé.

- Mais le but de ma visite n'est certainement pas de commenter vos talents au jardin. Les graines que je vous ai envoyées sont très importantes. Je… » Luna les observa un instant, hésitant sur la manière de dire les choses. « J'ai découvert qu'elle était utilisée, il y a des centaines d'années, pour soigner les maladies mentales. Et, connaissant votre… » Elle se mordit les lèvres, sentant que ce qu'elle allait dire pouvait changer de manière radicale la vie de ses interlocuteurs. « situation. Enfin, celle d'Alice et Franck. J'ai demandé à un médicomage de rechercher les propriétés de cette plante. Je viens ici pour vous demander l'autorisation de tester nos découvertes sur…

Le silence dans la pièce en était presque assourdissant. Augusta semblait perdue dans ses pensées tandis que Neville semblait jauger sa sincérité.

- Je… Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je… Je… Je comprends. C'est beaucoup de choses à avaler en si peu de temps. Je vous promets, nous ne ferons rien sans votre consentement.

Luna paniquait un peu devant leur absence de réponse. Elle les avait vexés, elle en était sûre. Elle avait critiqué le jardin et maintenant, elle osait remettre la situation des parents de Neville sur le tapis. Vraiment, quelle piètre prétendante elle faisait!

Elle se releva, renversant sa tasse de thé au passage. Augusta la dévisageait, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter. Elle n'avait plus d'espoir pour ses enfants depuis tant d'années. Comment se pouvait-il que cette blondinette le lui rende ? C'était si… improbable. Impossible. Utopique même ! D'un coup de baguette, elle répara la tasse et fit disparaître le liquide.

Neville n'essaya pas de l'arrêter lorsque Luna sortit en trombe de la maison.

La vie reprit son cours. Les jours passaient et les Londubat demeurait dans cette bicoque envahie par une plante étrange sensée changer leur vie.

Puis, un jour, sans savoir vraiment comment, Neville commença son travail. Il étudiait depuis quelques années les plantes et il profita des vacances pour analyser la liane. Il commença par la faire bouillir. Ensuite, il apprit à la distiller cette planter. A la découper. De différentes manières. Testant sans cesse ses obtentions dans des potions plus ou moins réussies, aux goûts souvent douteux parfois dignes des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

Il finit par décider que la découpe avec un couteau d'argent les soirs de pleine lune permettait une meilleure diffusion des vertus de la plante.

Neville finit par consentir à l'essai sur ses parents, même si Augusta était encore très réservée. Luna leur avait envoyé un message quelques jours après sa fuite leur confiant le nom du médicomage effectuant les recherches. Neville le contacta et ils décidèrent de travailler main dans la main pour cette expérience.

Xénophilius Lovegood avait croisé Augusta Londubat sur le chemin de Traverse et lui avait confié que sa fille était repartie dans un long voyage autour du monde. Lui-même ignorait quand elle serait de retour. Neville culpabilisait en sachant qu'il était en partie responsable de son départ. Il culpabilisait tant et tant qu'il n'osait pas lui écrire.

Pourtant, un jour d'été, Neville croisa Luna devant son perron.

- Bonjour Neville.  
>- Luna…<br>- Je suis désolée, je passais dans le coin et je me suis…  
>- Rentre. Grand-mère va être contente de te voir.<p>

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Les lianes avaient arrêté leur croissance exponentielle pour devenir un arbuste imposant sur le côté de la maisonnette.

Augusta ne fut pas contente, elle se releva d'un air digne, marcha trois pas et attrapa Luna dans une poigne de fer pour la serrer contre elle.

- Vous m'avez aussi manqué, madame Augusta.

Sous son grand chapeau, Augusta souriait.

- J'ai appris que vous aviez autorisé les essais.  
>- Oui. » Neville avait parlé d'une voix claire, forte et en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux.<p>

Ainsi dévisagée, Luna se sentit plus nue que jamais. Elle se sentait petite et pourtant si forte sous ce regard.

- Il y a des… résultats ? » Demanda Luna, incertaine sur le bien fondé de sa question.  
>- Viens avec nous à Sainte Mangouste.<p>

Augusta s'était redressée en prononçant ces mots.

Le voyage tout comme la traversée de l'hôpital s'étaient fait dans un silence révérencieux. Ils avaient été accueillis poliment par une infirmière aux yeux bleus. Et la porte s'ouvrit. Dans un coin, Gilderoy Lockhart signait des photographies. Alice Londubat, elle, était installée dans un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. Une pelote de laine trainait à ses pieds et elle tenait un tricot.

- Bonjour. » Fit une petite voix à leur droite. « Bonjour maman. Bonjour Nev'Nev.

Luna regardait la scène sans vraiment la comprendre. Que se passait-il ?

- Ils vont un peu mieux. C'est minime. Quelques petits changements mais qui font toute la différence à nos yeux. Ils ne sont pas guéris. Ils ne le seront jamais. Mais ils ont récupéré quelques facultés et ça… » Neville avait presque les larmes aux yeux. « ça fait tout la différence.

Alice Londubat se leva fixant la nouvelle venue. Et à chaque pas, son sourire gagnait du terrain.

- Ils sont amoureux ! Belle-maman ! Ils sont amoureux !

Neville rougissait. Il rougissait tellement qu'Alice éclata de rire.

- Ils sont amoureux ! Ils sont amoureux !

L'après-midi se passa ainsi, entre les rires d'Alice et Franck qui avait maintenant les facultés d'un enfant de cinq ans. Ils ne se souvenaient que de peu de choses, Neville n'était pas sûr qu'ils le reconnaissaient mais il se satisfaisait de ce changement.

- Luna Lovegood, tu es une personne merveilleuse. Et si d'aventure, tu voulais épouser mon grand dadais de petit-fils… J'y consentirai.

Neville regardait ses pieds, honteux que sa grand-mère le traitait ainsi.

- Je veux l'épouser, madame Augusta. Je le veux ! Enfin, s'il le veut aussi. » Se tournant vers le principal intéressé, elle continua. « Je sais que j'ai été maladroite, je sais que… je suis pas parfaite. Mais… je pense qu'à nous deux, on peut faire une équipe de choc. Et puis…

Et puis, Neville l'embrassa. Pour lui dire oui. Pour lui dire merci. Pour lui dire toutes ces choses qu'il ne savait pas lui dire ou qu'il aurait voulu lui dire.

Les voisins se demandaient bien ce que ces deux là fabriquaient sous une pluie torrentielle quelques minutes plus tard, mais pour Augusta et son chat, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible : ils étaient sous l'emprise de Joncheruines particulièrement féroces.


End file.
